Hearthglen
| government = | leader = | language = Common, Darnassian, Dwarven, Gnomish | faith = Holy light | resource = | affiliation = Scarlet Crusade/Argent Crusade | faffiliation = | loc = Western Plaguelands |facilities = Yes | inn = | mailbox = | stables = Yes | anvil = Yes |trainers = | class = | profession = |travel = Yes | flightpath = Yes | boat = | status = Active | source = }} Hearthglen is a town in the northern area of the former kingdom of Lordaeron, located north of Andorhal, in an area now known as the Western Plaguelands. The town (and formerly the region) was controlled from Mardenholde Keep. It is now controlled by the Argent Crusade. History Before the Third War, Hearthglen was ruled by the paladin Tirion Fordring, Lord of Mardenholde. He was, however, exiled for treason, for giving aid to an orc found in his lands, Eitrigg. The paladin Barthilas was temporarily given command of the province, but he was killed during an orc assault on Stratholme, and was not able to make his command effective. Hearthglen was a target of the Scourge in the beginnings of the Third War. The Plague of Undeath arrived there in a grain shipment from Andorhal. The city was about to be attacked by an army of undead, and the defenders had just baked and eaten the grain before the attack started. Prince Arthas tracked the shipment of grain to Hearthglen. He, along with soldiers of Lordaeron's army, were able to slay those infected by the shipment before they could spread the disease to the entire town. Shortly thereafter the large Undead army laid siege to the town. Reinforced by Prince Arthas and his armies, the town held off the undead long enough for the arrival of Uther and his knights. Ironically, it was the efforts of the future Lich King that saved Hearthglen and ultimately allowed it to survive uncontrolled by the Undead Scourge. Hearthglen was later appropriated by the Scarlet Crusade, who have turned it into a major base of operations. Cataclysm Hearthglen is now held by the Argent Crusade and appears to be a training ground for new recruits. Tirion Fordring, fresh from the victory over the Lich King in Northrend, returns to Lordaeron to retake his old city from the remnants of the Scarlet Crusade. Tirion will be located in Mardenholde in Cataclysm, and will be removed from his old hovel near the Thondroril River in Eastern Plaguelands. http://www.worldofraids.com/topic/17178-cataclysm-lore-details/ Legacy A port city called New Hearthglen is located in the Dragonblight of Northrend. It is held by the Scarlet Onslaught, an offshoot of the Scarlet Crusade. Information and location The estimated population is 3,000. To reach Hearthglen, follow the path starting at in Western Plaguelands. The gates of Hearthglen are at . Leaders Hearthglen is the second most important bastion of the Scarlet Crusade. That is why renowned heroes, officers and members of the Scarlet Crusade have been sent here to lead Hearthglen. The leaders of Hearthglen are: * High Commander Galvar Pureblood * Highlord Taelan Fordring * High Protector Lorik * Grand Inquisitor Isillien * Cavalier Durgen * Huntsman Radley * Foreman Jerris Flight Paths : Plaguewood Tower, Eastern Plaguelands : Menders' Stead, Western Plaguelands : Andorhal, Western Plaguelands Patch changes * References es:Vega del Amparo fr:Âtreval pl:Hearthglen ru:Дольный Очаг Category:Human territories Category:Towns